Super Bash Sisters - Sweet Stars
by GrimGrave
Summary: A collaborated piece written alongside YuriChan220. Sometimes you simply want to stop brawling and enjoy a day off with your beloved. Rosalina and Peach can attest to that. Pure fluff. Feedback is appreciated.


Disclaimer: Super Smash Bros. and all (Nintendo) characters associated with it belong to Nintendo and their respective creators, as well as 3rd party creators. GrimGrave owns nothing and does not make money out of writing fiction.

 _A collaborated piece written alongside YuriChan220_

 _ **Super Bash Sisters**_

 _~Sweet Stars~_

It was like scene straight out of a fairy-tale; a circular room illuminated by the morning sun through the window, a single bed placed right next to it. Next to the bed was a simple pink-coloured nightstand, a small bed at its feet for a still-sleeping Luma. A pair of bookshelves was lined up at the opposite end of the room and right in the middle stood an elegant tea-table and a pair of chairs, fit for royalty with their high backs and exquisite designs, with pink-and-teal colours respectively.

The bed creaked slightly from the shifting of weight on-top of it. It creaked again as one of the occupants turned in her half-sleep state and wrapped an arm around the other sleeper who mewled, pleased, and snuggled closer into the embrace. Slender, womanly fingers found their way to platinum-blonde tresses and absentmindedly played with the smooth, elegant locks and every so often massaging the scalp.

A satisfied sigh escaped through parted, strawberry-pink lips and the woman stirred peacefully, tired, azure pools blinking to adjust to the light before focus shifted onto the other woman nuzzling against her ample bosom.

"Good morning, my dear," the platinum-blonde greeted. "Did you sleep well?"

The other blonde hummed in acknowledgement and coyly kissed the valley between her lover's breasts and earning a soft giggle in response. "I always sleep well with you, Rosalina."

"That's pleasant to hear, Peach." She patted the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom on the head affectionately, enjoying the way the blonde purred in content as she did so. "Let me look at you."

"Hm?" Azure eyes met and the protector of the cosmos' lips quirked nearly upwards, hot scarlet flushing her cheeks. "…Have I ever told you how much I love your smile, my dear?"

"You have." They shared a brief kiss. It was sweet. "I don't get tired of hearing it, though."

Rosalina chuckled. "I'd be happy to tell you every so often…"

The princess giggled. "Rosalina, your face is kind of red."

The platinum-blonde averted her eyes, her face growing hotter still, and attempted to hide her face behind her pillow.

"Y-You're embarrassing me," Rosalina says.

"Oh, don't be," Peach says as she gently caresses her cheek. "You've got such a beautiful face. A face that I can look at all the time..."

The Galaxy Princess blushes even more. "R-Really?"

"Absolutely." Peach runs her fingers on her lover's hair. "And I love your hair, too. So soft and silky. I just can't get enough of it."

"I could say the same about yours." The protector of the stars playfully poked her lover on the cheek. She giggled. "I remember when you commented on my hair before we started dating; you kept saying how much you liked how it shined…"

A small grin. "That's funny, because I want to remember you commenting about my smile back then, too. It's hard not to when you were around, you know."

 _/ It was the ceremony of Rosalina's inauguration. Though the two blondes already knew each other from before, they had spent the entire evening together, laughing and catching up. Even then – no, even further back – there had been a connection, and the protector of the stars had bottled her feelings up._

 _But she could only keep them hidden for so long. There was a desire to embrace the princess, to cross the distance between them, and never let go._

" _You have a lovely smile, Peach," she had said. "It makes me happy seeing you like this."_

 _Peach, blushing, couldn't stop smiling. "I'm…glad." /_

The two share a kiss once again, this time lasting longer than earlier. Peach and Rosalina adore each other very much, even after they confessed their feelings.

"You know what else I love?" Peach asks.

"What is it?"

"Your kiss. Like we did right now," Peach says softly.

"Aren't I always a good kisser?"

"No. You're a wonderful kisser. Just so right and soothing. It makes me more relaxed."

Rosalina smiles. "Well...I can say the same thing about you. Your kiss is dazzling and makes me relax more as well. That's why I love you so much."

"Thanks...Rosie."

"Rosie?" The Galaxy Princess is stunned by that nickname.

"That's what I'm gonna call you from now on," Peach giggles. "We're lovers right?"

"Y-Yes..." Rosalina can't help but blush at this. Deep down, she really likes that nickname.

"Then, it's settled~" Peach says, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I love you, Rosie~"

The platinum-blonde's face couldn't possibly get any redder but she smiled, ignoring it. She embraced the other woman – relishing in the spark of warmth the contact sent her – and pressed soft lips against Peach's. Her heart pounded against the inside of her ribcage like it always did when it came to the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom.

She loved her; more than anything and anyone.

 _/ "I love you." She had dared to utter those words right then. It was all or nothing. "More than you could imagine. I always have."_

 _She hadn't even dared to breathe._

 _The blonde princess looked shocked – how could she not? – and looked away. The look in her eyes changed, becoming gentler, and her lips curved upwards into the smile that Rosalina had come to love._

" _I never thought this would be mutual."_

 _The protector of the galaxy thought as though her heart would leap out of her chest right then and there./_

The two princesses remain in bed for a while, sharing kisses one after the other and then, they drift back to sleep, taking advantage of their day off. Tomorrow, they will enter the Smash Brothers tournament and they have to be ready.

But for now, they would stay like this for as long as they were able, comfortable in each other's arms.

 **Fin**

 **Yuri:** **Hello, everyone! I would like to thank my friend, Grim-kun for this opportunity to write a Peach x Rosalina story with him. It's such a joy writing with him. I hope you all enjoyed this piece~!**

 **Grim: And thank you for writing this with me! It was fun, and I'm looking forward to do it again in the future. Be sure to head over to Yuri's profile and give the stories there a read.**


End file.
